pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Errors
This page is a master list of all known bugs and errors in the latest version of the game. This is for reference for people playing the game who encounter a bug. Before reporting a bug, check to see if it is on this list. If you encounter a bug and it is not on here, you are welcome to add it. If at all possible, include a screenshot demonstrating where the bug took place. Note that many of these bugs may have been fixed in the latest version, or will be fixed soon. Beta 4.0 Bugs Game Breaking Bugs Triggering these bugs can cause players to get stuck, preventing progress. Many of these are avoidable, and the way to avoid it is marked in bold. If you encounter one of these bugs, do not save your game and reload an old save file instead. * Interrupting the 5 trials event at the Snowbank Gym, by either losing a battle or leaving, causes the event to become broken, preventing the player from progressing. To avoid this, make sure to save before talking to Theo to start the event. You can still heal and change your party after the 5 trials, before facing the Gym Leader. * In the Nuclear Plant 1 sidequest, losing to the boss Trawpint at the end of the quest causes the player to become stuck on the dock on Route 07, unable to move. Make sure to capture or defeat Trawpint. * By surfing in a specific location in Venisi City, you can become stuck underneath a bridge and unable to escape. (screenshot needed) * In various scenarios, saving and closing out the game in the midst of an event, or after getting spotted by an enemy trainer, can cause the game to crash upon loading up again. (hard to replicate, need more specific examples) * The up/down controls can stop functioning in menus (pokédex, save menu, bag, ...) If this happens, only the lowest option can be selected. This makes it impossible to select items, heal your pokémon in the pokémon center or save the game. A workaround is to go to the pokédex and play with the page up/page down controls. Maybe the pokédex is also the cause of this bug. It happened for us in Venesi City. Crashing Bugs Some of the more obvious bugs, these are often very simple errors but cause the game to freeze and an error message to be displayed. The player will have to reload their last save. These bugs are usually avoidable. * On Route 15, an item ball behind the fisherman (Eviolite) causes the game to crash when interacted with. * In Venisi City, when you ride your bike past the rat, you may be locked in the cut-scene where the rat runs behind the building. * Crashes when nicknaming a Pokemon hatched from an egg. Don't nickname Pokemon when they hatch -- you can change their names at the Name Rater in Nowtoch City. * Sometimes when trying to fish for Pokemon, once the Pokemon is caught an error message will pop up and your game will freeze, forcing you to reload you reload your last save. Save File Related * There is an issue at the moment with 4.0 being backwards compatible with save files from v3.1 and before. The game crashes on attempting to load the save file. To avoid this, rename your old save file (found in C:\User\My Saved Games\Pokemon Uranium\Uranium.rxdata) to anything else, or otherwise move or delete it. Battle Related Issues with the game's battle system. * The AI has difficulty with certain moves and will fail to attack. This has been known to happen with Gligar and Brailip. * Rest doesn't work, it just skips the player's turn. * Light Screen causes the enemy trainer to stop attacking. * Some issues with probability of moves and abilities (eg. OHKO moves like Sheer Cold and on-hit abilities like Flame Body) * Curse does not raise defense and attack. * It is possible for people to call during the wild pokemon encounter animation. This will delay the animation until the call ends. Graphical errors Includes: sprite errors, map mistakes (eg. walking on water), display bugs, etc. Screenshots are great here! * Sheldon lacks walking sprites, so his character sprite disappears when it moves. * If swimming trainer approaches you while you're on land, you can select him/her after the battle. It will ask if you want to surf. If you answer yes, you surf on the land, and the trainer's text is displayed. It then becomes possible to surf on that land and even for wild Pokemon to attack you while you're surfing there. Example: http://prntscr.com/9go91l * Skip trainers in 6th (Psychic) Gym by stepping into pillar here: http://prntscr.com/9imlp7. The game slides you here, where you can step up on more, slide to the left, step up, slide to the right, and the arrow hops you right to the gym leader. * Trying to change the Speech Frame causes the text color to become a hard-to-read gray. * On Route east of Route 7, attempting to move down on this square blocks movement. Example: http://prntscr.com/bagd64 * On the border between Routes 5 and 12, if you pause the game to look at a menu option that changes the screen and then go out of the pause menu, any part of your sprite that crosses the other side of the route border will not be displayed. http://prnt.sc/c6lwl9 * On route 12 there is a strip of 3 vertical blocks of water that cannot be passed through http://i.imgur.com/Ww8kPci.gifv * If the inventory is opened while entering some caves, the light may become dark and weird. Screenshot of the front entrance of Comet Cave: http://i.imgur.com/GzJ4Hp6.png GTS, Wonder Trade & Virtual Trainer Errors involving the game's online features. * Wonder Trading a Pokemon while having another one deposited in the GTS overwrites the GTS Pokemon with the Wonder Traded one. * Game crashing error when interacting with GTS attendants without internet connection (confirmation needed) Game Client Issues Errors with getting the game to run properly on people's computers. * Clicking on the game program icon sometimes doesn't launch the game. (Not sure, but it might have to do with RMXP runtime packages.) Miscellaneous Bugs that don't fit into any other category. * When you enter Anthell, after walking a bit there will be three boulders. If you push the middle one to the left until you can't push it anymore, you will be stuck and you won't be able to continue * Canceling out of the PC while holding a Pokemon deletes that Pokemon. * Rest House on Route 15 has wild Pokemon inside. * Picnicker in Route 5 follows your sprite around after battle -- harmless, but spooky! * In the water gym, there is a room with a blonde haired girl in the bottom right. If you move East as you enter the room, you can walk through the wall & over the water.